


Angels of Small Death (and the Codeine Scene)

by orionstarlight



Series: Birthday Boy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink if you squint, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/orionstarlight
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is an incredible sweet talker and you believe every word out of his mouth. Miya Osamu is hard to say no to, with the warmth he radiates. Bokuto Kōtarō will smile at you and you're already roped into one of his schemes.Which is how Suna Rintarō finds himself blindfolded in the middle of the bed, hands behind his back.In which I explore bokuakasunaosa, the wonderful pairing that they are, and drag you all in with me. Happy Birthday to Suna.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Birthday Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Angels of Small Death (and the Codeine Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Birthday Boy, but a separate work!

* * *

Akaashi Keiji is an incredible sweet talker and you believe every word out of his mouth. Miya Osamu is hard to say no to, with the warmth he radiates. Bokuto Kōtarō will smile at you and you’re already roped into one of his schemes. 

Which is how Suna Rintarō finds himself blindfolded in the middle of the bed, hands behind his back, waiting for his boyfriends to finish putting the leftovers from the party away, doing his best to stop himself from moving so the vibrator inside of him shifts as little as possible.

There are two problems with this. The first is that the door is wide open, so he knows that they can see every inch of him on display and he can’t do anything about it, but they’re used to leaving the door open. The second being that he’s not allowed to make a sound or else he’s not allowed to come tonight, not even a gasp or groan. 

Safe to say, the exhibitionism isn’t the problem.

He knows he isn’t the most vocal in bed, knows he has problems with asking for what he wants and just does it instead, but he’s starting to feel like his birthday present is more like a birthday punishment by the second.

They did get him an actual present too, though — a week off in a holiday resort when all their schedules are going to be free, so they don’t have to worry about things like deadlines, deliveries that never arrived, and hours upon hours of practise.

He thinks he hears something and twitches his head in the direction of the noise, but all that manages to do is have his body turn with him, and he has to inhale more than twice his lung capacity to stop the moan in his throat.

_Deep breaths. There was barely anything to clean up anyway, they’re just seeing how long they can drag this out._

In reality, it probably hasn’t been more than an hour, but he’s all too aware of the state he’s in despite that, aching and needing release, quiet no matter how much he wants to yell at them to hurry up and get in here.

It takes a lot for him to give in like this, let him be the one all of the attention is on, and he’s not quite used to that aspect of their relationship, that now that there’s four of them, there’s always someone by his side, whether he asks for it or not, but he’s definitely not complaining.

He’s more than happy to sit on the sofa with Kōtarō and watch volleyball matches together to make sure they’re not underestimating their opponents. He’s more than happy to go over the apartment bills while Osamu makes him try his new recipes. He’s more than happy to let Keiji lean against him while he reviews a chapter for work for the hundredth time.

“He’s pretty, huh, Keiji?” comes the whisper, and Rin nearly loses it, wondering when they snuck up on him like that. He stays as still and as quiet as possible.

“It’s like the bed was made to have him in this position. It was quite the idea. I’m glad we executed it.”

“Ya know, he’ll never admit this, but he loves losin’ c’ntrol from time t’ time. And I think he looks even prettier when he’s a goner.”

He thinks he’s going to burst, so he shifts with great care this time, head tilted back and showcasing his neck, looking in their direction as well as he can with the blindfold on. He takes steady breaths, shows them he’s not going to make a sound, but can they please at least touch him.

“You okay, Rin-Rin?” Kōtarō’s voice is softer than his palms that now rest — just rest — on Rin’s thighs, and Rin knows well what he’s asking for. _Deep breath_.

“Yeah,” he swallows. “Green.”

Kōtarō presses a soft kiss to his lips. “That’s good. So good.” He stands up. “I’m gonna let ‘Samu undo your bindings, okay? So you don’t worry about who’s behind you.”

Rin nods his head, and he doesn’t have to have his eyes in the clear to see the smile he’s being given. Because despite the overactive bird-brained idiot he comes off as in public, he always makes sure there’s an open flow of communication between them.

True to his words, he feels the bed dip behind him, and fingers littered with kitchen cuts working the rope off, slowly so it’s not being pulled, his wrists massaged carefully where he knows there are red marks.

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Keiji’s voice is firm but soft. “Kō is going to work me open while my mouth is on your dick, and Osamu is going to do the same for you. How does that sound?”

 _Fucking brilliant_ , he wants to scream, but he hasn’t been told he can make any noise yet, so he takes a few seconds to breathe in and out before saying, “Good. It sounds good.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to hold your noises back. We’ve asked you to hold off for so long already.” He breathes a little easier when he hears that, and Keiji’s laugh is a whisper in his ears.

“I love seein’ ya like this,” murmurs Osamu, kissing his wrists while his other hand starts working the vibrator that’s still on its lowest setting. He’s driving him crazy, because Osamu knows full well how to work him. “Yer fuckin’ beautiful, Rin.”

And if that’s not enough, he can hear Keiji’s sharp intakes of breath now that Kōtarō is on the bed too and he doesn’t even get a moment to take them in properly before Keiji’s tongue is on him, taking him in like this is the last meal he’s ever going to get.

Rin can feel his moans as Kōtarō works another finger in, which Osamu takes as an initiative to pull out the vibrator and replace it with two lubed-up fingers at once.

It’s automatic — he bucks his hips and pushes further into Keiji, hands in his hair, and the noises the two of them make might be enough to wake the neighbours, and they seriously might have to think about moving into a house rather than a two-bedroom apartment.

Kōtarō pulls him into a kiss over Keiji while Osamu sucks hickies into his neck and jaw, and he’s feeling it all, the third finger and the mouth on his dick and the tongue down his throat and after being left alone for so long, he knows he’s not going to last long.

“You can come when you want to,” says Kōtarō, breaking the kiss momentarily, “as many times as you want to.”

Rin is only glad that he has Kōtarō’s mouth to hide his groans in when Osamu’s fingers move that much faster and Keiji hollows out his cheeks and his hips stutter up chasing and chasing and _finding_.

He’s breathing hard and fast as they give him a second to breathe, and then Keiji’s hand is on his dick instead of his mouth, stroking him so he’s hard again.

He knows this isn’t where the night ends, but he has no idea what is going to happen and how, not until Osamu’s mouth moves from his collarbone, turns his head, and says, “‘m gonna fuck ya while ya fuck Keiji, and yer gonna suck Kō’s dick at the same time.”

There’s no question. But he knows what to say.

“Green.”

It doesn’t matter than his eyes are still closed. They know just how to reposition his body so that his chest is to Keiji’s back and his back is to Osamu’s chest. He lets himself be manoeuvred easily enough, a level of unspoken trust between them.

They take their time now, not to tease him, he knows, but to make sure there isn’t the smallest of slip ups in their movements. Keiji reaches a hand back first, guides him in, and his hands go straight to his hips, and when he’s in to the hilt, Osamu pushes in behind him, pressing soft kisses to his back, Kōtarō distracting him with a mouth on his chest, teeth and fingers pulling at his nipples.

It’s easier than he thought it would be to match Osamu’s thrusts, so their movement together isn’t sloppy, but despite the way he grounds himself with his hands digging into Keiji’s hips, the moment Kōtarō pries open his jaw, and sticks two fingers in, he knows there’s no way he’s going to find that control again for a while yet.

“Tap two times and we’ll stop,” he says quietly, reminding him of their signals just in case he’s lost them in the haze.

He’s given a few seconds to ground himself before Kōtarō is pushing past his lips, deeper than he expected him to, and he nearly stops moving, but Keiji whines and he knows there’s no way he can stop now. 

With one boyfriend everywhere he could possibly imagine, he doesn’t even think about his movements, just goes by what feels right, and clearly it works, what with the way Keiji’s back arches and his face lands in the mattress, with the way Kōtarō groans, no doubt throwing his head back, and with the way Osamu pushes further, hitting just the spot he needs him to right now.

He knows them like he knows every inch of the storage room back in Inarizaki High School, and they know him just the same, so it’s barely a struggle to reach down and tug on Keiji’s length just as Osamu hits his prostate again, Kōtarō’s hand still strong on his jaw.

So, Rin pushes his face forward because he knows he’s close, and even with the warning, he doesn’t pull away, and Kōtarō comes, spent.

He kisses away the spit that’s around the corner of his mouth, rough hands now gentler than they had been, rubbing softly at the jaw he presses a little too hard on, but Rin doesn’t mind.

Kōtarō pulls away, and pads over to the bathroom, starts up the water, because he knows they’re all gonna need a good clean after this, and Rin does what he’s been longing to do for a while now.

His hand leaves Keiji’s dick and pulls him up, back flush to his chest, and thrusts up hard, letting those black curls rest against his shoulder as his mouth goes, “Fuck, you feel so good, _God Rin_.”

He can’t help the small smile, wrist moving perfectly with his thrusts, with Osamu’s thrusts, and so while Keiji’s mouth goes on blabbering with compliments, Osamu’s teeth tug at his heated skin.

“Hold on for me. I know ya can,” he whispers, and Rin knows he knows, but he’s struggling right now, because his high is so close he can taste it.

So, he angles his hips a little better and Osamu’s teeth on his skin stutter and he knows he’s got him right where he wants him, so he does it again and again and again until he hears it.

“Shit.” He grins. He doesn’t need his sight for this.

Osamu becomes sloppy in his movements. Keiji reaches new high notes. Rin pants like he’s just ran ten miles.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“ _Shit._ ”

“ _God._ ”

They slow down before they stop completely, and Rin suddenly forgets how he’s supposed to move, his head fuzzy, and he’d probably fall if Osamu wasn’t right behind him, ready to catch and say, “‘s okay. I got ya.”

“‘Samu, I—”

“We know. ‘s why the bath’s ready.” Osamu pulls out and he winces, but Keiji’s there to catch him too, separating himself as well.

“Beautiful. You’re beautiful,” he whispers against his lips, kissing him like he’s made of glass, and he lets him, because it feels good and it feels safe and it feels like home. Keiji’s fingers, soft and unmarked, pull the blindfold off and he has to blink a little to readjust to the light.

But by God is it worth it when he sees all three of them looking at him like he’s hung the damn stars in the sky, like there’s nowhere they’d rather be than right here, with him, closer than most could ever hope for.

Which is probably why he lets Kōtarō pick him up in his arms like he’s not taller than him and place him in the warm water, muscles aching as he pulls his knees to his chest and rests his head against them. It was a lot to take in for the first time, he thinks, but he’s still glad he did it.

“Mind if I get in with you?” He nods at Keiji’s question, leaves more space in front of him, and those setter’s hands come to work at his calves, leaving him breathless as the touch.

“So how long have the three of you been waiting to do that?” he asks, lifting his head, because he knows it didn’t come out of nowhere.

Keiji smiles his smile at him, the one that makes you relax no matter how on edge you are, and he feels his shoulders sag as he waits for him to answer.

“A couple weeks. We thought it might help you destress considering the season is almost over and tensions are running high, and your birthday was coming up anyway. Did it?”

Rin nods. “Yeah. Thanks. I know it’s not exactly something we’ve done before, what with me at the centre, y’know?”

That damned smile stares back at him, and he suddenly feels sheepish for saying thank you.

“Well, that’s on us. We should have done it sooner,” he says, leaning in and kissing him slowly. “Thank _you_ for saying yes.”

“Might find me saying yes to more things these days,” he smirks, and Keiji feels something akin to good heartache bloom in his chest. He reaches for the body wash behind him and shares it between them, giving them the moment of quiet where their hands wash away the bedroom activities they deserve.

Rin passes Keiji a hand to help him out of the bath, as well as a towel to dry off, and once they’re changed, Keiji heads to the bedroom to help Kōtarō change the sheets and Rin bounds off to the kitchen where Osamu is making four cups of tea and some food before they settle for the night in the bed they all somehow fit in.

“Hey. Ya feeling okay?” he asks, pressing his lips to his forehead as Rin takes his space by his side.

“Definitely. Tired as hell after all that though,” he says, which makes the two of them chuckle. “I love you. All of you.”

“We love ya too. I’m happy we found each other. Surprised, but happy.”

“Don’t know if the neighbours are, though.” He takes two of the cups as Osamu places the other two along with the food on a small tray and they head to the bedroom, sheets changed and the window open.

“Well, the neighbour problem can always be solved, right, Kō? Keiji?”

Rin glances at all three faces in the room that are no doubt hiding something, and he wonders which one of them is going to cave first. It’s Kōtarō, of course, who takes out a small box from his sock drawer and places it in Rin’s hand while Keiji takes the tea away from him.

“Your third present. It’s not as small as it seems.”

Akaashi Keiji is an incredible sweet talker and you believe every word out of his mouth. Miya Osamu is hard to say no to, with the warmth he radiates. Bokuto Kōtarō will smile at you and you’re already roped into one of his schemes. 

Which is how Suna Rintarō finds himself two weeks later in front of a detached suburban house with ivy growing around its front door, silver key in his hand, ready to open the door that leads to a new chapter of their lives.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Although no condoms happened to find their way into this work, please make sure you're participating in safe sex, and that you and your partner(s) get tested before engaging in any sexual activity, and remember that aftercare along with a safety system is important as well, no matter how simple.
> 
> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
